Ancient Ties
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Sirius was a pharaoh of Egypt, ruling with a just and caring hand, until he was betrayed. Thousands of years later he is awoken by a voice that belongs to a soul he loved in his time as king. Remus is an archeologist with a fascination of Egypt. What he doesn't know is he how connected to the Land of the Nile he truly is, and how long love can wait. Wolfstar. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got told that this would be an interesting idea and that I should write a story about it. ****So I figured, why not? I don't know how often I'll be able to update since my life is a bit hectic right now with moving and such but I at least wanted to get the prologue done. Let me know what you all think of it, k?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But man would it be nice.

* * *

**Prologue  
**  
Ra was never one to be late. He always rose right on time. The pharaoh found that while he loved his gods, he hated the sun god's timely manner. It signaled the end of the night. The end of his bliss. Quietly the teen moved away from the warm body he adored to sneak back into the room of bodies he was required to hold. It was a shame but he had to produce an heir. Three in the harem were already swollen with child but he had to be sure a male was born. Even then, he could not afford to stay with the warm soul he wanted. It would not do for the ruler of Egypt.

It went like this for several years. He would go to bed with his women, sneak out to his love, stay the night, return to his harem in the morning, repeat. By the age of 25 he had seven children, two of which were from his first wife. The elder of those two was a boy and would become pharaoh upon his death. The dark haired living god felt he had done well in life. He served his people as a king should and did his duty in creating heirs. So why was he only truly happy in the cover of night when he was wrapped up in something so very forbidden?

All was well until he ignored Ra's warning light one morning. One of his wives had sought him out and found him surrounded by a body that should have never touched him. She had said nothing of the incident and he was none the wiser. Yet, by the time the flood season came, he was dead. Poisoned by drink his wife had given him.

The pharaoh was laid to rest after the period of mourning and the slave that he had cherished was executed and buried without coin or name so that the soul could never enter the afterlife and would be damned to remain on Earth forever more.

But the pharaoh held the power of the gods. He was magical and simply bound in stasis. All he required was for someone who held the same power, that of magic, to find his tomb and read the incantation on his sarcophagus. His resting place was well hidden though. Thousands of years passed before fresh air and the light of Ra graced his tomb. He felt the warming sun, sensed the magic that entered.

The words were spoken by a soft voice. Elegant and inquisitive. Sirius felt his body start to waken from it's slumber. Other voices quickly picked up and that magical voice left. He wanted that first voice to stay. It was hours before he could open his eyes and once he did, Sirius broke the bandages that held him. The sarcophagus lid moving frightened the men in the room. He could understand why. It was not every day a mummy rose from the dead.

"Oh my god! What the hell!?" There were five of them in the room, all but ran out terrified. The last one seemed stunned. Sirius moved forward and took hold of the man's shirt, inspecting it.

"Hmm...this will do. Give me your clothes." The archeologist was too shocked to do anything else but comply. Once he was down to just his underwear, he watched the dead pharaoh pull his clothes on.

"The man who read the incantation, where is he?" There was no answer so Sirius turned back around to stare at the man.

"The one who read my sarcophagus. Location. Now." Still no answer. Perhaps the man was mute...regardless he was of no help.

"Sleep." With a wave of his hand the man fell to ground in slumber. Sirius turned back to his prison. There was still an imprint of magic from where the spell had been activated. This man's ka was strong, powerful, and very familiar. It was a soul he had known in his life before, one he cherished above all others, and one that he would have again.

"Alright my love...show me where you are." The magic signature appeared in a mist, trailing out the door. Sirius quickly followed the magic out of the tomb and into the modern world. It was new but still familiar. Not that the pharaoh cared. He had his sights on one thing and one thing only. The soul of the man he fell for long ago.

* * *

**Sorry it's really super short but it's only a prologue. Regardless, please review to let me know if this interests you at all. It helps a lot to know that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the vast world of Harry Potter.

**AN: Yay for reviews! Thank you guys. I wasn't really sure if anyone would be interested in this and I am happy to see that you guys are. I hope it lives up to your expectations. ^.^ Read away and let me know what you guys think. The line breaks in the story are to indicate a POV switch. In case that isn't clear from the story.**

And a special thanks to NeonDomino for giving the confidence to post this story in the first place. You rock.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ever since he could remember, Remus loved Egypt. He wasn't sure why and his parents didn't understand it either but god did he love Egypt. It was all he read about when given the chance. Everything from the history of the pharaohs, to the Nile's nature fertilization, to the lore of the gods (even that weird bit where there was only Aten.). He couldn't get enough. So it was a no-brainer that he went into archeology and within days of getting his degree Remus was on a plane to the country that held his interest so.

"I can't believe you're heading this dig. You've only been here what, three years?" A dark haired archeologist shook his head at the Englishman.

"Can't help that I'm good Alim. I just feel like I know this place."

"Too well in fact, friend. You are connected to her. Egypt calls to you, and you listen. A rare gift indeed. Not even us locals have that. You sense things Remus, the tombs that lay hidden beneath the sand. This is your fourth dig and each time you find a tomb." Remus grinned at the man before turning back to his journal.

"And yet you doubt me. Why is that?"

"Because you are too good at this. Egypt, she hides her secrets well and it's as if you have a map to them all. This tomb is still sealed Remus. The curses are still intact. Please, use caution when opening it. I would hate to see you befall a fate like Carter did once upon a time." The werewolf shook his head. Alim was a good friend but he was very superstitious, like most the locals. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, calming him slightly.

"Don't worry. They can't hurt an already cursed man. Now come on, we have a tomb to crack open." It had been a month now since they had discovered the sealed tomb of a pharaoh from the Middle Kingdom and finally the Egyptian government was allowing the tomb to be open.

Stale air and dust were the first things Remus noted when the doors parted. No one seemed willing to go first so he grabbed a flashlight and took the plunge.

"Let's go gents. We have a mummy to discover." Only five were brave enough to follow, one of which was Alim. That made Remus smile.

"Good man, braving your fears."

"I only do so because you lead me. Just don't get me killed." There were numerous traps hidden throughout the labyrinth yet Remus never felt lost or afraid. He instinctively found each trigger and warned his companions of them. Alim had not been wrong in saying he was connected to the land. Sometimes it scared even him.

"Here. This must be the pharaoh's chamber." One of the archeologists moved around the room. It certainly looked like. Lots of treasure and a sarcophagus right in the middle of the room.

"I don't know, Mautse. This seems almost too grand." The man looked over at Remus in disbelief.

"Too grand? These are the pharaohs of Egypt we are talking about! There is nothing too grand for them. The treasure room is out there so this must be the pharaoh's tomb." The tawny haired man shook his head, while reading some hieroglyphics on the wall.

"True but some pharaohs were smart and changed their layouts. What better way to throw off a tomb robber then by making them think they had the pharaoh when it was just a slave or something?"

"Must have been some slave to have gotten this."

"Actually I think this was the pharaoh's brother. He had died shortly before the pharaoh. It's why his son, Thuoris, got the throne. By all rights it should have been Regulus." Mauste shrugged and started to catalog the large pieces in the room. It was going to take awhile. They were after all discovering a previously unexplored tomb.

"Well if that's not the pharaoh, then where is he?" Alim had moved over to where Remus was. Noticing the odd display of hieroglyphics on the wall.

"'The one who is damned in sin?' What does that mean?"

"Cursed, Alim. I believe it means cursed. And I'm not sure but this is a doorway. See the lines? And if I know my Ancient Egyptian then the latch to open the chamber is...ah!" The werewolf pulled back quickly as the press button switch pricked his finger to gather blood.

"Remus you alright!? You're bleeding."

"It's nothing Alim. I've come too far to stop now. We've all come too far. I promise I will get checked out when we are done." Remus wasn't about to let a little prick of the finger stop him from making possibly the most important discovery of his career. Not a chance in hell. The door's latch clicked and the stone started to move. Dust and sand went everywhere as it slid open to reveal an annex chamber. This was the moment Remus felt he had been waiting for all his life. Anticipation was building up to uncomfortable levels and honestly, he didn't understand completely why. This tomb was untouched yes, and an amazing discovery, but why did it feel like his heart was about to jump out of his chest with the way it was racing?

"There's another sarcophagus in here boys." The other five archeologists came into the room as their fearless leader lit the torches in the room. This room had just as much gold and jewels as the last with another mummy still in it's final resting place. Remus was sure this one was the pharaoh of the tomb. He moved over to the gold sarcophagus, brushing off the centuries of dust to reveal writing.

"Sirius...I wonder if it's really you in there..." Alim was watching him carefully just in case he should start to feel weak. Traps came in all forms, who knew if that prick to his finger had asp poison on it? Curses existed for a reason and the man was quite sure Remus just didn't care. Or believe.

"Cursed in time  
deep slumber stills the heart.  
Power to rise  
given from another's spirit.  
Ability to last  
through the acceptance of self.  
Bound in sin  
by the desire for the forbidden.  
Redemption granted  
only by a freely given soul."

There was power in those words. Magic was quickly flowing out of Remus and he could feel it. He was losing energy fast. That was one trap he didn't think about. A magical one. Alim noticed the change almost immediately and was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Remus! Remus are you alright? That's it. You are leaving. Go to the hospital now and get checked out. I mean it. There is something wrong." For once, the Englishman didn't argue. Alim was about to come with but Remus needed someone he could trust to watch over everything. Instead he had one of the workers outside take him to town so he could get checked out. Funny thing was, the moment he left the tomb, his magic stopped draining and he actually felt it surge back in with more power. Almost as if he was draining from someone else. Odd.

But, he did as he said he would and got checked out. After all, he had been pricked by a couple thousand year old nail. The results came back clean and he was free to go. Remus figured he would go to the local restaurant, get some food, and go over his notes to see if he could find any indication of magic during the pharaoh's reign. There had to be something right?

An hour later he was sitting at a bar table in one of the cafe windows with a cup of tea and a baguette pouring over his notes. A weird sensation came over him as he was reading up on the personal life of the pharaoh. Remus looked up and around the cafe, finding a pair of brilliant silver eyes staring back at him. The wolf inside him howled, thrashing against it's mental chains.

_'Mine! Mine!'_ The man couldn't look away. Why did he feel like the missing piece of a puzzle had been found? God that man was gorgeous.

* * *

Sirius followed the trail into what used to be an open market and noticed it the magic was all over the room but his eyes instantly found the body he was looking for. The tawny hair, the startling liquid gold eyes, the lean build that hid amazingly strong muscles...he looked just the same as he had then. His beautiful slave. There was something new there but what, Sirius didn't know.

Still, the soul within the man brightened like a star when their eyes locked. He could still drown in those bottomless pools of gold. The pharaoh came over to the shell-shocked man. He wanted to touch him, to hold him and be held in return. But there was a time and a place and this new version of the man he loved didn't know him, even if the soul inside did.

"Hello Ahmes." The man's eyes widened in surprise, like it was a secret that no one knew and Sirius had just told him what it was.

"Uh, n-name's Remus actually. H-hello." He pulled the bound scrolls closer to him. Sirius tilted his head a little as he took in the sight before him.

"Remus...hmm, beautiful name." It wasn't that far off from his name before. Both seemed to suit him well. Too bad he didn't remember him. They would've been off to some secluded spot by now. He always had been a commanding force. One Sirius always bent to.

* * *

"And you are?" Remus was still watching this man. He felt familiar, like he had known him from somewhere and just couldn't place where. But he kept staring at him with a look of adoration that the werewolf quite honestly wasn't that used to. His question drew the man out of his daze. The dark haired beauty smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry. Sirius. My name is Sirius." That startled Remus. He quickly looked down at his notes and then back up at the man. That had to be a coincidence. Right?

"Like the pharaoh?" Sirius grinned at him.

"The very same." Somehow, Remus found himself smiling back. This man put him at ease, even if his wolf was raging for him to grab the man and claim him right there in the cafe. It had never reacted like this before but then again, he had never laid eyes on someone so perfect before.

"You live around here, Sirius?" Perhaps finding out more about him would help Remus figure out where he knew him from. Because he did know this man. Of that, the Englishman was sure.

"I did yes. I haven't in a very long time. Someone pulled me back here though. I'm trying to find out if they are still around."

_'MINE!'_ The wolf raged against it's chains at the mention of Sirius looking for someone else. Yellow flickered in his eyes as the beast fought against him. Remus quickly leaned back in his chair to put more space between him and the beauty his wolf wanted. That he wanted.

"O-oh? Perhaps I can help. I've lived here for a few years now and know a lot of people. I might know who you're looking for." Sirius contemplated that for a moment before he looked back over at him.

"How about I show you where he lived. He grew up there, it's the only place he'd ever lived but he's not there now. Maybe you'd know who I'm talking about and be able to tell me if you knew him or where he went." Remus nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. And if I don't know him maybe the neighbors will and might be able to tell us where he went if he's not there."

_'Mine...'_ The wolf growled in his mind. He ignored it. Sirius beamed at him and stood up. For a moment Remus wondered why he was so willing to follow this stranger. Given, he was an amazingly fit stranger that Remus was very attracted to but a stranger none-the-less. For all he knew, this man could be a serial killer. Wouldn't that be his luck?

Still, the werewolf followed him out of the cafe and into the busy city. Sirius looked as if he didn't quite know where he was going but knew the general direction. Considering they were cutting through alleys and stuff Remus had to wonder how long this man had been away from Luxor.

They were heading to the old part of Luxor, the part that had been Thebes once upon a time. And it's palace. Remus moved to grab Sirius' arm to stop him.

"Wait a minute Sirius." The words died in his mouth though. The moment his hand touched tanned skin, his body reacted. Remus grabbed hold of him and pushed him against one of the stone walls in the alley and proceeded to snog him senseless. Remus' hands found Sirius's hips and gripped them tight, reveling in the feeling of the silky skin. His nose filled with the heady scent of cinnamon, myrrh, and clove. The wolf growled in delight as Sirius moaned in happiness. Remus pulled back a little when two hands wove themselves into his hair.

"My pharaoh..." Sirius gave a soft smile at the whisper.

"Mm, hi there." The golden eyes showed recognition. His love was still in there. Sirius just had to pull him out. Given that Remus was flush against him and pinning him to the wall, he was guessing the new version was just as attracted to him. Good.

"Still as ravenous as I remember Ahmes." The name snapped Remus out of his sudden daze and he jumped back from Sirius.

"Oh god. I'm sorry! I didn't-I mean I don't-I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me." His wolf was what. Note to self, don't touch the goregous stranger. Sirius just smiled at him.

"Believe me, I didn't mind. That was...exhilarating." Fuck. This man was not making it easy to resist him.

"But I don't do this. I don't just-just hook up with someone! I just about attacked you and all you wanted was help finding someone. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, hey. Easy now. I said I didn't mind. You don't-"

"But I mind! I don't go around attacking people like that! Oh god...I-I have to go. I'm sorry." Remus quickly ran out of the alley and away from Sirius. The pharaoh sighed.

"But it wasn't attacking. Ra those lips...ugh! Ahmes why must you be so modest?" Sirius leaned his head against the stone again, remembering the way Remus had held him. So forceful but passionate and gentle too. How could he even do that? Be firm but gentle.

* * *

"I just molested him. No warning or thought at all. I just shoved him against the wall and ravaged him! What if he presses charges? Oh I can't be brought up on assault charges." The laughter from the other end of the phone had the archeologist scowling.

"This is not funny Lily! I could get in serious trouble here."

"I'm sorry Remus but it's kind of funny. You never let yourself have fun and then you meet this 'unearthly hot guy' and you went for it. And he said he didn't mind. Hell the man probably would've let you have him there in the alley if you really wanted from the sounds of it."

"Lillian Marie Potter! Put James on the phone. At least he won't laugh at me." There was muffled sounds coming from the line. The werewolf was pacing about his apartment in distress. He just couldn't believe what he had done.

"Hey Moons. Lily says you near raped a willing guy?" Remus' hand hit his forehead.

"Good lord. I did **not** almost rape him. I attacked him. My wolf really wanted him and the minute I touched him and I-"

"I don't need to hear the rest. Look Remus. Did he say that he didn't mind?"

"Yes."

"Did you still want to snog him?" Remus closed his eyes as he thought about the whole ordeal. He had run away from the man but his body wasn't so keen on listening at first.

"...Yes."

"Would the guy have let you?"

"Probably."

"Then you should have gone for it. If you see him again Moony, ask him out or something or find a broom closet somewhere and have a bit of fun. You need some fun. You haven't really ever let loose. I think once in 25 years is a good track record. Who knows. This guy might be your Lily. Give it a shot, yeah? Don't be too hard on yourself for letting your body do the talking for once instead of that super brain of yours." The tawny haired man sighed. James had a point.

"Fine. But if I end up in jail for this you had better fly out here from England and bail me out. I mean it."

"Sure sure. Because that's more likely to happen then you waking up in his bed the next morning."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you James." But he knew his best friend could hear the smile in his voice.

"I learned from the best. Have fun and Lily says to send a picture of this guy next time you see him. And use protection!" Remus hung up and sat down, tossing his cell to the side.

"If I ever see him again. God what a weird day..." He fell asleep to the memory of silver eyes and the smell of Sirius.

* * *

**Ok! So here is the next chapter~ Btw, Ahmes means child of the moon in Egyptian Arabic and it sounds so much like Remus that I couldn't resist. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please review for me if you liked it. Or if you didn't. I love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly

An: Yay for the next chapter! I wrote this in two bursts of creativity so thank my muse for the timely manner of chapter update! Also, I feel I must warn you of the scene at the end of the chapter. It's very...rough. You'll see when you get there and I hope you guys like it. Thank you **NeonDomino** for continuing to help me with opinions to ideas and such. She's fantastic. You guys should read her stuff. I'm reading every one of her wolfstars and there isn't a bad one in the bunch. And there is a bunch of them. They are wonderful stories.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. They make me very happy. Speaking of, please review at the end!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You lost the mummy?" Remus deadpanned. He was currently staring at Alim, the person he trusted to look after his dig site, nodding his head.

"You **lost** the mummy? How do you lose a mummy!? Did it get up and walk away?" When there was no answer he turned back to look at his friend. Alim looked like he'd rather be anywhere else at that moment in time.

"Mummies can't get up and walk Alim. This isn't Hollywood. We aren't in a movie. Seriously, what happened to my mummy?"

"He didn't look like a mummy. It was a man. He pushed the lid off and climbed out of the sarcophagus. H-he took my clothes and then...and then I am ashamed to say I passed out. I am telling you the truth Remus! I would not do this as some prank. I don't understand how he got up and left but he did! The mummy was alive." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be a fun day. He woke up agitated and lonely, though the loneliness was something that had always been there, then he got to work to find it covered with police, found out his mummy was 'taken', and to top it all off he couldn't stop seeing silver eyes whenever his own gold ones closed.

It was maddening.

"I leave for one day...one. day. Remind me to never take a day off again Alim. Whoa! Hey you can't take that!" The werewolf quickly left his friend to stop a policeman from taking the sarcophagus. Apparently they thought it was evidence. Remus argued that it was a priceless antique and couldn't just be carted off to have tests unknown done on it.

He lost the argument.

"This can't be happening. I worked my whole life to get here and now this. Why life? Why must you be so cruel?" Sighing, the tawny haired man sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"How about some tea? You like tea. I'm sure we could even find that god awful Earl Grey you love so much. Come on Remus. They're closing the dig site until this is sorted out. No one blames you, you were already at the hospital when this happened. Come on...up you get." Alim coax him out of his chair and back to Luxor for some of tea, though it wasn't really helping much. Remus seemed to just get more and more agitated as he sat there.

"It's just impossible. Even by my standards it's impossible. You had to have seen wrong."

"I'm telling you, he got up out of the coffin. He looked like Pharaoh Sirius."

"But that's drawings on a wall Alim! That's not exactly a true likeness." Remus set his cup down roughly onto the saucer. Why was he so mad at Alim for this? It wasn't really his fault. The unadulterated anger had to stem from more then just this. But what else was there?

"The bust of him, his face plate, they both looked like this man. I'm not crazy...wouldn't have believed it myself if it wasn't my clothes he stole." The werewolf quickly tightened his hand into a fist. The wolf was really upset. That had to be why he felt so irritated. He had to get out of there and calm down.

"Look, I'm going to go home, read a book or something and calm down. I feel way to angry to talk rationally anymore. I'll see you tomorrow Alim. Take care and if they find my mummy, call me immediately." Remus allowed his feet to carry him as he tried to shake the unpleasant feeling coiling in his stomach and the more he tried to get rid of it the worse the feeling became. Eventually he passed by a bar on and decided perhaps a stiff drink would help settle his haywire nerves. At least he had hoped it would. Then his wolf reared it's head and growled threateningly.

_'Mine...'_

* * *

Sirius fell asleep for the first time in years without Ahmes holding him. It wasn't fun. When he woke up, the pharaoh wondered how the new version of his love did it. Was it hard for him to sleep as well or did he sleep just fine since he didn't remember all those forbidden nights when they were wrapped around one another?

He felt horrible for wishing for the former but the alternative hurt him too much to think of. Because what if his dearest Ahmes, Remus now, wasn't sleeping alone. What if he was sleeping in the arms of someone else? Sirius didn't think he could handle that. Remus was his. Just as Ahmes had been.

Now that he had thought of it, the vile notion that Remus was bedding another tore at the living god until he resolved to find out. That of course required him to find Remus again. So he concentrated on the magical signature again and found the man's trace, following it back to the Valley of the Kings. Remus' magical signature was strong here and Sirius so badly wanted to move further in and find him. But there were police everywhere. They may have been dressed differently but the pharaoh knew them for what they were. Guards.

They were coming to investigate his disappearance from the tomb no doubt. Well that would not do. They would surely put him back if they got a hold of him. No, no. Sirius couldn't let that happen.

"I'll find you later then Ah-Remus. Then I will know the truth." The pharaoh went back into Thebes and tried to shake the feeling that maybe he wasn't wanted anymore. After all, Remus had thrown him against a wall and near ravaged him, but then pulled away and ran off.

"No. He wants me. He is mine. He is mine and I am his. And if there is anyone else...well then they will just have to have a personal meeting with Set's pets now won't they?" Yes, they would indeed.

But then Remus might get upset if he did that.

"I can't do that to him. If he's happy with someone else I couldn't take that from him. He deserves happiness. Even if it causes me unimaginable pain." Sirius sighed, feeling his heart weigh down with the thought of Remus being blissful with someone else. As much as he wanted the man, he could never take away his happiness. Despite the fact it would make him a very lonely soul.

"Perhaps that is my punishment. For loving someone I should never have fallen for I am doomed to see him fall in love with someone else. Fittingly cruel my dear Bellatrix. You do know how to cause the most agony with the least amount of effort." He had to get his mind off of this. Remus was by himself and not sharing his bed with anyone. Sirius had to keep believing that if wanted to stay sane.

Somehow he had wandered into the downtown area of the city. Luxor, he had to keep reminding himself. There was a bar with a lot of men around it and when the dark haired man looked up he noticed the sign said Pharaoh's Oasis. Well, he was a pharaoh and could use the relaxation to calm down.

Pharaoh's Oasis was not what Sirius thought.

This was a place of sin. He had walked in and asked for something good. The bartender, a male, smiled and gave him a drink with a wink. That wasn't so strange Sirius supposed. The fact that this place was nothing but men didn't strike him as odd either considering the name of the bar. No, no. What got the pharaoh was the fact these men were all over each other. They were touching and kissing and grinding against one another in the most forbidden of ways.

Sirius honestly didn't know how to respond to such blatant sin. Even though he relished in such wickedness, never had he done so in such a public setting with others looking on. Then they started to hit on him. Men, good looking men, would come and ask him to dance or offer to get him a drink, or worse, offer to take him somewhere more 'private'. Private sounded like an invitation to bed which was definitely not somewhere he wanted to be. The only bed Sirius wanted was Remus'. After about the fifth offer, the silver eyed man got up to leave, only to be stopped by a fairly well built man. The hand had hooked onto his elbow and turned him back around.

"Where are you running off to gorgeous? Don't you want to stay and dance?"

"No. I think I've had more then my fill of this place. Unhand me. Now." For a moment the man loosened his grip and Sirius started to pull away, ready to bolt out the building. But then the grip tightened on him once more. His magic was failing him. The anxiety was reaching dangerous levels considering how fast he was breathing and the pharaoh realized with a jolt that he was powerless. His magic was shorted out by the unpleasant and unwelcome feeling. This man could do whatever he wanted with him and Sirius wouldn't have a way to fight back. He'd be overpowered in a heartbeat.

Panic started to set in.

"I said let go!"

"Not a chance sweetheart. I think you might want to stay a while and have some fun with me." The slow grin that overtook the man's face sent off alarms. Sirius knew exactly the kind of fun this man intended. Why did it have to be someone stronger then him? Anyone else and he could take them on in a fight and win most likely but when someone was that much stronger, well, there wasn't much he could do.

"I believe he said to let him go." The voice of angels. The man looked up behind Sirius to see someone he thought to be weaker then him. The smirk on his face said as much.

"Really? I didn't hear that. He said he wanted to dance. Go on about your way and leave us will you?" The hand was gone from Sirius in an instant and then man was on his knees with his arm bent at an awkward angle. There in front of him was a very angry looking Remus with his hand hitting a pressure point on the man's wrist.

"Then clean out your ears. He's mine. Touch him again and you will lose the hand. Understand?" Though his voice was even, the threat was very real. Remus looked like he could kill the man. At least his message was well received. Once the brute was gone the Englishman turned around to face Sirius.

"Are you alright?" The concern in his voice made the pharaoh move into his arms. Relief flooded Sirius' senses when two strong arms came about his waist.

"I am now. Thank you." Remus tightened his hold for a moment before pulling back. He was trying to pull in the overwhelming desire to claim the ebony haired beauty in front of him. Sirius smiled at him.

"You know, I still don't mind what you did yesterday." Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Because I did a lot worse then what that man did and you looked terrified."

"Well that man was awful. You, however, are exactly my type. One that I hope very much is unattached." He had to know. It would eat away at him until he knew. Remus shook his head.

"No, not attached. Never have been. You?"

"Only to one. But at the moment, I am unattached." The wolf inside growled at the mention of someone else.

_'Mine._' Why was it so intent on this man? Remus had had a couple other men that were comparable to Sirius and the wolf had never cared before. Ok that was a lie. They were downright trolls when compared to the man before him but still!

"H-how long ago? If you don't mind me asking that is!" Sirius smiled at the insecurity in his love's voice. He wanted to know this wasn't just a random pick up for rebound sex but was nervous about asking. Please, as if anyone would just 'randomly pick up' a specimen such as Remus. The man was too smart and good looking for that.

"A very long time, though sometimes it feels as though it was only yesterday. It wasn't my choice to leave. It wasn't his either. He died."

'I died.' The pharaoh thought but it wouldn't do to say that to the archeologist. Remus instantly felt bad.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried." His hands were itching to bring the man in for another hug but he knew if he did that the wolf would make him lose sense and he would end up having him right there in the bar. Remember, don't touch the gorgeous stranger.

"It's alright. I'll be with him again. Just have to be patient." Sirius' soft smile spoke volumes for his affection for the man he had lost. Even if single, Sirius wasn't unattached. Remus couldn't do that to himself. Not with how the wolf felt.

"We will all meet loved ones passed in the next life. Assuming they were good enough not to have their hearts eaten."

"His heart was truer then any other and lighter then any feather. His only crime was loving me." And what a crime it was. Sirius could only imagine what happened to Ahmes after his death. After all, he'd been poisoned by his first wife and he was the pharaoh. He cringed thinking of what she would do to a lowly slave like Ahmes.

Remus had backed up a bit more to put space between them. He couldn't do this. No matter how badly his body wanted Sirius. His mind was refusing. Even if most of it was in agreement with his traitorous body.

"I have to go. Please be careful. Most men aren't like that in here but he is a mean one and once he has his sights on someone...well, just be careful." The golden eyed man headed to the door only to have Sirius grab his hand, whispering a soft plea that his hyper sensitive ears picked up easily.

"Please. Don't leave." The words had weight to them like a spell did. Except instead of a command to yield, it was a password into locked memories. Remus had a sense of deja vu as he remembered Sirius standing in a room, holding his hand and pleading for him not to leave. Without thinking, he repeated his own words from the memory.

"If I don't leave now, I won't have the power to later." Sirius felt his smile return as golden eyes looked at him as if they knew who he was.

"I wouldn't complain. Once won't ever be enough." Remus laughed a little.

"No, definitely not enough." Without another word he pulled Sirius out of the bar and down the street, never letting go of the hand that had taken hold of his.

"Remus? Where are we going?" Not that this didn't excite the pharaoh to no end but they had always hid what they did from prying eyes. The streets were full of people. No one really seemed to care or pay attention though. Had this become an accepted thing? Was this forbidden act no longer forbidden? That prospect gave him hope. Maybe he wouldn't have to hide his love anymore.

"My apartment. You're still willing right?" Remus stopped and turned around to face Sirius. They were a block away from his apartment and he had to know. He couldn't just take advantage of a lonely man, no matter how much he wanted to. Sirius looked around and dared to be open. If it was wrong then he was willing to die again. He'd die a thousand times just to meet those lips once more. A small growl escaped Remus at the kiss. His hands found the soft skin of Sirius' hips again as James' words from the night before floated through his head.

His brain lost the battle.

"Very willing." The living god moaned softly against his lips. Remus reigned in his desire and started to move his feet again. He had never felt like this before and for once, he wasn't going to think about it either. He wanted Sirius. The wolf **really** wanted Sirius. And Sirius wanted him. As much of an academic as he was, his hormones had won.

Once inside the door the pharaoh found himself being pinned against it, shoving the wood soundly into place. Remus' lips were on him, his hands exploring the heated skin. It had been far too long, even if it only felt like two days to Sirius. There was a darkness swirling in those golden pools that he couldn't place. It excited him to no end, even if he knew he should be wary of what it meant.

This was his love. This was Ahmes in a new form. Definitely more powerful considering how easily Remus had lifted him up against the door, but the soul was the same. His legs locked automatically around his waist, earning another growl that sent shivers down his spine. Why did he growl like that? It sounded like an animal but was so unspeakably sexy that Sirius didn't ponder it for long. He wanted more of them.

_'Closer.'_ The wolf growled. Remus was already flushed against him. He didn't know how much closer they could get in the position they were in. He moved away from the door and set Sirius down on a bar stool at the island in his kitchen. In that moment he really liked the open concept floor plan.

"Bedroom." Sirius had a dazed look in his eyes from being so thoroughly consumed in the fire that was Remus Lupin. And he knew it hadn't even begun yet. He followed the command and within moments found his back against the softest thing he had ever felt. Whatever this plush cloud was, it was where Remus intended to have him. Take him and break him and remold him all over again. Just as he had every night when they had been together.

Sirius felt his clothes being pulled off of him, almost getting ripped in the haste of it. Those godly lips met his body again and he was lost. His body was bending to Remus' touch. Everything the man did made Sirius hot. Once had never been enough. Not after the first taste of Ahmes. And true to his word, the slave had been unable to leave him after that. No matter what came, the pharaoh could never regret asking him to stay. For it brought pleasure and love unlike he had ever known. Who could regret that?

His body met burning flesh, sparking a new wave of desire through him. His leg wrapped around Remus' naked form to pull him closer.

"Too much and not near enough." Too much feeling and not nearly enough contact for his liking. It was always overwhelming when under Remus' skillful touches. The werewolf's hands found his own, forcing him to look up into near glowing golden orbs.

"I have to warn you. I won't be very gentle. I'll try but-but I can't guarantee it when I'm this worked up. I'll likely be v-very rough with you..." He was trying to pull the wolf back but it was too strong and far too eager for what was to happen. Remus had to at least give fair warning before he bruised the beauty beneath him. Sirius moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Remus, reaching up to capture his lips as he did. His nails dug into the toned back and pulled the man above him as close as he could.

"Gentle was never my liking." Another growl met Sirius' ears. He was really starting to love that sound. It was signalling Remus' loss of control. And once control was lost Sirius found the grip on his body was harder, the kisses more demanding, and the treatment was far rougher. Ahmes had never been so firm of hand with him but Sirius had always begged for it. He didn't know why but the pain it caused only bloomed more pleasure within him.

The firmer Ahmes was in his handle of him, the more Sirius wanted. He knew that was wrong. His mind was twisted that way. Remus however didn't seem to be able to stop himself from being harsh with him. Sirius didn't think it was possible to be any more turned on, until that moment.

He had three fingers stretching his body and making it bend off the bed in pleasure. Whatever Remus was doing was making him see stars. Sirius felt teeth nip at his thigh. The quivering of his body delighted the man considering the teeth met the same spot again for a longer amount of time. That would be bruised in the morning and the pharaoh didn't care. The digits left, making him feel empty. The blood was rushing through his veins at top speed, knowing what came next.

Remus had to close his eyes and collect himself after seeing Sirius open his legs a little wider for him. He looked overcome with passion and oh so fuckable. The wolf inside growled with delight. It was getting what it wanted. The Englishman caught Sirius' swollen lips and pushed himself into the tight heat.

Everything clicked into place. He couldn't describe the feeling as anything other then right. It was right. He stayed still for a few moments to take it in but then he felt movement. Remus's golden eyes snapped down onto silver.

"You said you wouldn't be gentle." Sirius felt himself shudder at the growl he received. It just such a powerful sound.

"You make it hard to not give in."

"Then give in. Get as rough as you like." The dark haired man leaned up to whisper into Remus' ear, instinctively knowing it would make him come undone.

"I promise to come back for more." Sirius felt the hips pull back before snapping forward at a fast pace. His body exploded with nerve endings. Pain and pleasure were mixing into an addictive cocktail. Remus wasn't lying when he had warned him. The man above him was unforgiving in the way he handled him and it quickly turned Sirius into a moaning, pleading mess. He begged for more. Harder, rougher, faster. Anything Remus could to him he asked for more. Even when Sirius knew his body wasn't going to take anymore, he asked.

How they didn't break the wooden frame he'd never know. It took all his energy to not pass out when he felt his inner walls coated by Remus' release, his own covering their abs. His body was overly sensitive everywhere and there was more then a few scratch marks bleeding on both of them. The whole ordeal had been primal and animalistic in nature but Sirius couldn't remember being more satisfied. Remus had pulled out of him and all but collapsed on top of him.

"God...I've never...it's never been..." The pharaoh laughed as he wrapped his arms around the lithe form above him, his hands finding the sweat soaked sandy locks.

"I know. We-we have to do that again. Soon." Remus gave a sound of disbelief.

"My back is bleeding in several places and you aren't going to be able to sit for a few days at least and you want to go another round?"

"Would it surprise you to know how much I loved what you just did to me?" Remus could feel sleep closing in. He didn't want to lose this moment. Who knew if he'd ever allow himself to do this again? And this man was far too perfect to just let slip out while he slept. He turned on his side and pulled Sirius to him. Normally he would never let someone stay with him, it was a rule. But when holding the tanned man against him the werewolf felt nothing but peace.

"Be here in the morning and tell me." Just like that the werewolf fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Sirius and Sirius' own were wrapped around him.

"As many mornings as you want me to." Sleeping like this was much better then the alternative and if he could help it, Sirius was never going to sleep without those arms around him again.

* * *

**Ok, you guys see what I mean by rough? I promise there is more to the story. I was going to have Remus hold out longer but come on, it's Sirius. And he was willing and the wolf wanted him and Remus just couldn't find any more reasons to say no. But there is definitely more to this. So review for me and after I go finish and update Meant to Be, I'll come back to this one. Hope you all enjoyed it~**

Also the 'losing of their hearts' thing is from Egyptian mythology when the heart/soul would be weighed against a feather and if the heart was heavier then the feather it would get eaten by the Devourer of Souls. That's what that bit of conversation meant. I'm pretty sure I'm remembering that right.

Review for me please. They delight me so.


End file.
